Data for this work is derived from the Survey of Oral Health in U.S. Employed Adults and Seniors: 1985-1986. This study identifies those sociodemographic groups at high risk for developing severe, function - compromising tooth loss of early onset and rapid development. Low income and less education appear to be the highest risk factors. Race appears to be intermediate and perhaps can be explained by income and educational levels. Gender differences in tooth loss are minimal.